The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Plectranthus plant, botanically known as Plectranthus parviflorus, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Limplep 1’.
The new Plectranthus is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Plectranthus parviflorus, not patented. The new Plectranthus was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Rochedale, Queensland, Australia in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Plectranthus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.